the collection
by clones are awesome
Summary: a series of quick drabbles and logbook entries. chapter 10: the 3rd entry in CT-8765's log book, this logbook will span the whole clone wars era. - genre varies from story to story. uses oc's and canon characters.
1. days go bly

hey guys welcome to another story.

you can request what you want in the future in the comments.

PLOT: Bly dealing with some angst lying in bed. (Aayla/Bly fluff)

* * *

there he lay in the med bay feeling forgotten and empty. he started to make a mental list of everything had gone wrong on the mission. well number 1 the number of casualties had been higher than usual secondly he had failed his troops, what were they thinking about him. thirdly fighting on an open plain against heavy artillery and droids was not the brightest plan, but the order to attack had come from the chancellor. well he concluded the chancellor isn't the best tactician.

his emotions which he kept careful hidden from the outside world. had come pouring out when the shell had impacted very close to him and his general received sever head injury and blood loss . after spewing several choice words, he had start to cry which was an utterly unclone thing to do he wondered what his troops thought of him, but worst of all what his general thought of him.

the one person who kept him sane was in a coma in the next door room, Bly let out a sigh of happiness knowing that he was very close to her if anything went wrong. and with that he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. the kind side of ventress

drabble 2: Ventress finds a youngling to take care of.

please review.

hint of Luminara/Gree, guess who the armor belongs to.

* * *

she was walking along main thorough fare of Mos Espa towards the spaceport when suddenly an explosion rocket the street and she saw blue and red blaster bolts being exchange suddenly she spotted a green lightsabre light up and then a scream. she pulled the cowl of her hood over her face so the stormtroopers didn't see her.

she walked past the scene of the carnage and there right in front of her was a little child not older than 3 holding onto a piece of green armor and looking at it intensely as if it life depended on it, Ventress walked closer and picked the little girl up. she had a soot black hair and bright blue eyes which seemed to know the secrets of the universe and old beyond its years.

* * *

as Ventress carried the youngling to her ship and after feeding it she and cleaning it. the youngling spoke, and said "what your name, mine is Sync unduli." Ventress answered, "I'm Ventress"  
then the youngling eyes which were innocent enough, changed and she became as series as a 3 year old could be. she stated mommy buir and daddy buir where taken by evil white soldiers.

* * *

Ventress' brain quickly took in all the kid had to say, and that was when the Surname came as a shock, was this the offspring of Luminara Unduli who had been reported dead at the battle of kyshkk, well apparently not she thought.

well I'm glad I'm never had kids, Ventress thought to herself. As the youngling force pushed the jar off the table, smothering the content all over the floor.


	3. swings are dangerous a humour fic

a humor fic with Kix and some clones.

PLOT: A mysteries swing appears in the barracks.

* * *

and as always please review and no flames.

you can also check out some of my other stories while you what for the next chapter.

* * *

No one knew who had built the swing in the courtyard of the Coruscant barracks, but Kix knew one thing - this swing was dangerous. In the period of two weeks, there had been numerous fights and broken bones, and the troopers were fighting like little children about who got to go first.

The commanders were the worst.

'They were meant to be the responsible ones,' Kix thought. 'Well, seeing that I'm the only one with my head still screwed on correctly, I'm going to go fix it. I'm a medic, for kriff's sake. I'm supposed to be good at fixing things.'

Kix walked out of the med bay and into the bright sunlight of the courtyard. The scene that met him was one of utter chaos. Captain Rex stood there on the swing, punching troopers left and right. The Captain was shouting, "This is my swing!"

Suddenly, Commander Nexus of the 678th came running up and took Rex out with an uppercut.

Kix shouted as loud as he could and then, with a laser scalpel, in hand, ran at the swing, shouting I'm going to destroy that kriffing thing. Some of the troopers worked out that Kix was about to cut down the swing. They quickly gave up fighting among each other and gave chase.

Commander Nexus shouted in his best command voice and almost all the troopers stood to attention except for the forty or so unconscious troopers lying around the swing, sporting big black bruises.


	4. the kiss

**hey guys a little rexsoka drabble.**

**plot summary: it happened in a forest.**

** and as always please review.**

* * *

Rex had the second-to-last patrol of the night. The republic troops had set up camp in a clearing in the forest. The fire was burning in the center. Using the night vision and heat sensors in his helmet, Rex scanned the perimeter. After checking that, it was clear. He went to sit down on one of the logs, and, pulling out one of the flavorless ration cubes, started eating on it slowly. He silently started listing all of the dead members of torrent squadron.

He never noticed Ahsoka walking towards him, seeing that he was lost in the mist of his thoughts.

He felt a soft hand against his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Ashoka's face staring back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. wow that was heavenly, he thought.

He woke up on the log, thinking, 'What a pleasant dream.' Then, he felt a weight up against his side and turned his head to see Ahsoka curled up by his side.

Anakin Skywalker walked out of his tent and called, "Snips!".

'Kriff, now I'm in trouble!' Rex thought. 


	5. a new day

**please review. enjoy and sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.**

* * *

**_plot: obi wan feels a disturbance in the force._**

obi wan kenobi was siting down for his daily meditation on the planet tatooine, he had taken refuge here after order 66.

he slowly brodened his sense he first check up on luke, the steady forrce signiture was glowing brightly. after checking the immediate saroundings he expanded his force vision a bit further.

he sensed some one in trouble, no two people in trouble not to far away.

he jumped up and ran towards the source of the disterbance.

there were 2 figures fighting off some tusken raiders.

they were both using blasters and dressed in madolorian armor, killing several of the tusken raiders.

obiwan let out a kryt drago n roar and the tusken raiders fled.

obiwan ran over to the 2 people one of them was holding its arm and the other was tending to it.

the one pulled out one of it blasters and aimed it at him.

"stay away general kenobi",the figure said.

never in his life had he expected anyone to call him that again.


	6. poison

_**plot: Gree accept help from kenobi (post 66). as always please !review!**_

* * *

Gree was busy tending to Luminara's wounds, from the run in with the Tusken raiders.

When a figure in a long brown cloak which seamed to melt into the surrounding sand, he easily recognized the cloak of that of a jedi.

when the jedi spoke he knew exactly who this was, it was none other than general Kenobi.

Kenobi beckoned him forward as Gree supporting Luminara on his right arm.

* * *

They had been walking in the heat for sometime when they arrived a small hut, it was bare and poorly furnished, in one corner stood a stove.

Gree lay Luminara down on the bed and started to undo the armor, to get a better look at the wounds.

He took off the arm and the torso plate, the was a long bleeding gash along her left side and her left lower arm.

general Kenobi came up behind him and passed him some sort of salve, saying something about it counteracting the poison which Tusken raider weapons were covered in, he rubbed the salve in to the wounds, and waited. Luminara started wakening up after 20 minutes, muttering something about it being to early or what not.

* * *

**hey well please review. I'm addicted to luminara/gree fics at the moment.**

**!REVIEW! **

**tell me what you want in the future and any other plots. you want.**


	7. battle field sensations

**hey guys today I thought I would write the experiences of a clone trooper, during a battle.**

**as always please !review!**

* * *

bright flashes of light and noise, leaving no space to think.

wading through masses of death,

ducking, firing at the never ending column.

clanking of the machine army, death brought down.

blood spraying high in the air.

pull through to the last.

screams of the dieing, pain of the living.

peace is all it would take, for a brighter day.

orange of a burning building.

flashes of red and blue brighten the night.

the woshing of a gunship bringing safety.

the enemy defeated, here.

more battles there are.

more death lines the path to peace.

* * *

**entry in the logbook of CT-8765**

* * *

well from now on I might add some more of CT-8765's log book.

which will mostly be feelings and actual entries.


	8. genosis a logbook entry

**please !REVIEW!**

* * *

_CT-8765's log book_

**geonosis the first day of the clone wars.**

The red sands turned even more red from my brothers blood, spilled by the droids.

The droid army was a far shot from the simulations, they were terrifying, they wiped out whole legions during the battle.

I was running next to my vode when an explosion took him out.

the bugs as we had affectionately dubbed the genosions, were on the retreat, after a very bloody battle.

the first victory of the republic, had been secured at the cost of millions of my brothers and drew, my brother by choice.

all in all the first battle of war was a waking up.

* * *

the first entry in CT-8765's log book.


	9. CT-8765's log book entry 2

**the 3rd entry in CT-8765's log book.**

**please review.**

* * *

_CT-8765's log book_

we had won the battle of geonosis, there were so many casualties, the laat/i were being piled full of dead.

well I was glad I'm not one of them, being taken to be disposed of, like a product that was no longer useful.

I am getting promoted to sergeant and getting placed under command of a Jedi general.

I pick up Drew's blaster I engraved his name on the side.

I now have several blasters which i picked up, from my original squad.

along with a visor and rangefinder.

I have decided to scavenge what I can after every battle.

I have just thought up a name for myself scavenger.

I think I will paint a crow onto my armor, or a vulture, because they are scavengers, just like me.

I am waiting for a laat/i to come and pick me up.

* * *

**well the third entry is up.**

**there will be more coming.**

**and please tell me if you want a drabble or something.**


	10. the day the world stood still

please review

another logbook entry

* * *

We were being moved on bored a Jedi cruiser aka Ventor class cruiser.

the hanger was filled with gunships and troopers. I disembarked and went to stand at attention. as the last gunship was landing the commander ordered us to form ranks as the general was arriving. we quickly moved into position and saluted as the door opened.

the general was not what I thought one would be like. I was surprised to see a female general. my jaw dropped open inside my helmet. this was the first time I had seen a female in the flesh and the long necks didn't count. from the collective gasp over the helmet comms, I guess I wasn't the only one.

the commander walked forward and greeted the general, with a slight tremor in his voice.

the general asked the commander his name and the commander replied CC-2341

the general proceeded to ask everyone for there names.

only a few us clone had names, me included.

the general came my way and asked me, I replied scavenger.

when the general finished the rounds, I headed to the refreshers.

after a refreshing shower. I went to the mess got a hot meal and some caf.


End file.
